


Hungry

by Mutant_Toad



Series: Horrible Will [13]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subject, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Born in Munich, 1897. Suffered from a masochistic compulsion commonly known as "surgical addiction". Both eyelids surgically removed, along with his upper and lower lip, making speech impossible. The blood in his veins dried up decades ago. Only dust remains. Four broken vertebrae. A steel rod inserted into his pelvis kept him upright... what horrible will could keep such a creature as this alive? "</p><p>Eliana has some demands of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

“You promised me Karl back, Mr. Zinco. You would not be going back on your promise to me, now would you? Do I need to remind you of where you brought me back from? Of what I could bring down upon you and this city?” she said everything with a smoothness as she looked out the office window.

Eliana had been back on this plane of existence for a month. In that time, Zinco’s main office had been turned into a hellish room of blood and bodies. At least once a day, he had someone come in to take care of the mess she left behind. Her feedings were becoming more and more grotesque by the day. Zinco wondered how much longer she would need to do this before she could just sustain her life on her own. It was entirely possible that this was something she would need to do forever.

“I would never break my promise to a lady,” especially one such as her. He was well aware of how dangerous she was, “It is just taking more time than we realized for you to recover. His last location was in the old subway system where we found the wooden board we were able to rescue you from. We have many people out looking for him. I swear it.”

“I am hungry,” it was more of a command than a statement, “I would recover more quickly if you would provide me with better sustenance.”

Zinco swallowed lightly as he moved next to her in the window. Eliana was beautiful. From what he’d read from the few reports of her existence and in Karl’s old journals, she sounded hideous. A body covered in scars, devoid of feminine features, and lacking basic forms such as eyelids. Yet the woman in front of him was full figured with silky, brown hair. Her skin was creamy and soft. There were a few small spots that he’d see that were still bare of skin, but most had regrown by this point. She wasn’t the most beautiful creature he’d seen, but she was attractive.

“I’m having one of the bathrooms remodeled for you to feed from. I can’t afford the cleaning it takes for my office anymore. As I’ve said before, the world has changed. You cannot just take people off the streets and not expect people to start noticing. We have to do this slowly. You’ve already fed today, we can’t do another one.”

Eliana turned to him, presenting her naked form. She refused to wear clothing till something comparable to what she’d worn in the past could be put together. It was surprisingly difficult to meet her standards. More than once his interns had been shocked to find her sitting naked in his office chair, “I am hungry,” her voice was more stern.

“I understand, but it’s not going to happen. As I recall, I am not the only one that made a promise. You promised to tell me of the Black Flame.”

Her eyes lowered to the new carpet for a moment before lifting back up to his face, “I want all of Karl’s possessions you found put into the bathroom too. I want a bed. Just a cot. I want a set of medical knives. I am sure you will like to have your office back. I will make it my room. Give me those things and I will tell you what you wish to know of the Black Flame.”

“I think that can all be managed, but you need to give me some information first.”

“Very well…” Eliana turned from him and walked along a set of rugs he’d laid out. The bottoms of her feet had yet to heal over and she left bloodied footprints everywhere she went, “I also want a meeting with your vice president.”

“Landis?”

“Yes. Mr. Pope is aware that I am here, is he not?”

“Uh, yes he is. He is the one heading up the project to find Karl. You’re not going to eat him, are you?”

“Of course not. I will only tell him about the Black Flame and he can relay the information to you.”

His face hardened, “That was not the deal.”

“It is the deal now,” she snapped a little, “He is the one I wish to converse with. He is the one that will have the most information about Karl and therefore he is the one I will give my information to. Mr. Zinco, I will rain down a terrible hell that you cannot even begin to imagine upon this place if I am not given what I want. Do you understand?”

He was starting to realize why Karl called this woman a Princess. The journal entries from their earlier lives were less detailed, but from what he understood, she had been a very quiet and self conscious woman. As they grew together, she became a much stronger woman. He could only imagine what had happened to her in the world she’d been taken to. For now, Zinco was less interested in that. She was a Princess and she expected to get what she wanted.

“Understood.”

“Good,” she smiled, the bit of unskinned muscle on her left cheek pulled as she smiled, “Now. I am hungry.”

He sighed heavy, licking his lips lightly, “Very well. I will get you something and check on the progress of your new room,” he was looking forward to not having to watch her feed anymore. It was starting to become more than his stomach could handle.

“And set up my meeting with Mr. Pope as soon as possible. I am eager to meet him.”

This girl was becoming more trouble than she was worth. If they never found Kroenen, then she was useless to him. Her only purpose was to use as a tool to convince Kroenen into doing what he needed. What if Kroenen had finally met his demise? Would they be able to resurrect him the way she had been? As far as Zinco knew, Kroenen had never passed into the same world she had.

All he knew was that he had entertain her until such a time was reached that she wasn't needed anymore. Till then, Zinco knew he had to feed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story is in chronological order. Some take place before the events of other stories.
> 
> Letter: 1913 Munich, Germany  
> Reply: 1913 Paris, France  
> Hair: 1913 Munich, Germany  
> Confession: End Summer 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Improvement: Early Fall 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Better: 1921 Unknown, France  
> Reduction: 1924 Unknown Location  
> Home: Summer 1929 Munich, Germany  
> Deals: 1931 Unknown, Germany  
> Removal: Fall 1934 Unknown, Germany  
> Found: Late Fall 2008 Zinco Corporation Headquarters  
> Hungry: Early Winter 2008 Zinco Corporation Headquarters


End file.
